


Bad Decisions

by acuity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, They're teachers basically, teachers making out in broom closets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuity/pseuds/acuity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All John wanted to do was eat his falafel and grade his tests in peace, but Dave had other plans in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up in the middle of the night, just to write, whatever this is.

"So this means the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell." 

John turned to look at his students. He was expecting fascination and wonder in their eyes but all he saw was the usual boredom. It was then that the bell rang signalling his class had ended. As per usual all his 4th period biology students packed up as quickly as they could and then absconded from his classroom in seconds. It wasn't surprising, since it was lunch time after all. 

Today, John had packed his own lunch. He had leftover falafel from yesterday's dinner so it wouldn't hurt to eat that again for lunch. He normally would eat lunch with the rest of the faculty at the teacher's lounge, but today he had to finish grading the biology tests he had given his students the previous day, so he stayed in his classroom. 

It was peaceful, him grading tests while eating his falafel, with no one bothering him to do one thing or another. He thought about doing this more often, but his thought was interrupted by a knock at his classroom door. He sighed, it was probably a student who forgot something. 

He got up from his desk and headed for the door. He wondered why they didn't just walk in, the classroom was unlocked after all. He figured the student was just one of those overly polite people. When he opened the door, he didn't find a student at all, but one Mr. Strider, the math teacher. 

"Mornin', Egbert." 

"Dave, it's noon already. What are you even doing here anyway?" John said rather confused.

"Does it make any difference? Besides can't a teacher visit another teacher to see how they're doing?" Dave stated leaning awfully close to John's face. 

John felt his face warming up as Dave got closer. "Uh, I guess not?" he quickly let out as he turned around to head back to his desk, leaving Dave behind. 

"Why aren't you at the lounge for lunch, today?" Dave asked as John went back to his work.

John gave Dave a knowing look "So you do have a reason for being here, you missed me didn't you, you big dork." 

Dave walked over to John, "Okay, you caught me. I was going through withdrawal symptoms from being deprived of my daily dose of Egbertian nerdiness. Because someone, not saying you, but it's definitely you, decided to be responsible at work today," Dave said eyeing the tests on John's desk. 

John snorted. Dave was ridiculous at best. He can't say he didn't enjoy his company though, as Dave was his best friend both inside and outside work. John had always had lunch with him, and considering his clingy nature, it's no wonder he sought John out like a lost puppy. 

"Besides I wanted something else too," John was rudely taken away from his thoughts by Dave leaning down toward him joining their lips together in a kiss. 

John quickly leaned back, separating each other. "Dave, not here, what if they see us?" he admonished. 

"Oh come on, it's not like they'll say anything if they know we're together " Dave whined. "Besides I've been craving those lips of yours all day" a smirk gracing his lips

"Well you'll have to wait til after school. I don't want to get in trouble with the principal because of you," John curtly stated as he went back to grading his tests. 

Dave's smirk fell at John's statement. "We don't have to do it here, you know? We can find somewhere private. " he said helpfully. "Besides we can relive old high school memories like that" 

John looked up from his work, "And where would we be reliving our past high school memories Mr. Strider? Since we weren't even together then." 

"We can pretend?" 

John gave his boyfriend a look of annoyance "Pretend? Are you 5?" 

"No, I just really want to kiss you is all," and the puppy dog eyes Dave made is enough to change John's mind. Damn is he isn't head over heals for that man. He had been dating him for about a year now, and they had kept their relationship secret at work except for a select few teachers, mainly Rose and Jade. They thought it would be best to keep quiet about it so as to not have students and teachers alike ask them embarrassing questions about their relationship. The only reason Rose and Jade found out was because they're too smart for the couple to keep things a secret from them. 

"Alright, but only this one time." John finally relented. 

Dave swooped in with a small kiss, "You're the best babe," he smiled. 

"Now come on, I know the perfect place." he pulled John up from his seat and dragged him out the door. 

"Wait Dave, I need to lock my door!" Dave stopped in his tracks and with a look of impatience let go of John's hand to let him lock his door. 

After that minor setback, Dave lead John to the farthest part of the school that was almost always empty during lunch time due to its distance away from the cafeteria. Dave stops in front of a closed door. 

"A broom closet?" bemusement all over John's face. 

"Yep, there's like zero chance anyone will find us here." Dave added smugly.

"What makes you say that?" 

"I have the key," is all Dave said as he took out one small brass key from his pocket and unlocked the door. 

It was roomy inside John realized, with only a couple cleaning supplies inside. He guessed this closet wasn't used much for it's original purpose. 

Before he could ask Dave where he got the key, he was being dragged inside and pinned to the wall as lips found his. 

The door closed in the background, engulfing them in darkness. "Da-"

"Shhhh, no talking now, just make-outs" and with that, Dave dove in once more, claiming John's lips with his own. John didn't wait another second as he gave it his all with as much enthusiasm as the blond. He can't say he wasn't craving this since Dave brought it up, it was one of their favorite pastimes together after all. 

John reached for Dave's head where he entangled his hands in soft blond hair, pulling at it lightly. Dave let out a small whine showing his approval, swiping his tongue across John's lip asking for entrance. John didn't hesitate letting him in, deepening their kiss even further. Dave's hands found his ass and gave it a generous squeeze, followed by many more as John let out a pleasurable moan and rutting against Dave. That only served to spur Dave on as he completely devoured John's lips, kiss after kiss. 

* * *

Karkat grumbled as he headed down the hall. He had found a couple of students eating lunch by themselves in a classroom and when he had barged in to yell at them that they weren't supposed to be there without teacher supervision, several of them had dropped their school lunch everywhere in shock. Unfortunately, as school janitor, he had to clean it up. 

As the students scurried away, he set out to find supplies to clean up their mess. Already angry at the fact that he had to clean up a kid's barf in the cafeteria, he wasn't very happy about cleaning up yet another mess from these careless students. For high school students, they sure didn't act like it. 

He finally found a broom closet, where if he remembered correctly still had a few supplies left he could use. Before he could unlock the door though, he heard what sounded like a moan inside. 

Surprised, he leaned in closer and put his ear to the door, careful to not make a sound. He heard the sound of breathy moans and the distinct sound of lips smacking together in a heated kiss. He couldn't fucking believe it, there were students desecrating his broom closet at that very moment. He had to put a stop to this immediately. 

Carefully, he unlocked the door, before ripping it open to see not two students playing tonsil hockey, but two faculty members instead. And not just any random faculty members, but Strider and Egbert, the banes of his existence, with each other's hands in their pants. 

His anger swelled 10 fold with that discovery and—

"WHAT THE SHIT ARE YOU DISGUSTING CRETINOUS FUCKSACKS DOING SUCKING FACE IN MY FUCKING CLOSET YOU REPULSIVE SONS OF FUCK" 

The moment the two men whipped their heads to look at the angry janitor at the closet entrance, the bell rang. And with that came the outpour of students and teachers alike returning to their classrooms for their next class; many of them whom stopped to see what the commotion was about until their was an entire audience behind karkat. 

And that's the story of how the whole school found out that Mr. Strider and Mr. Egbert were sleeping together. After that, John never let Dave into his classroom at lunchtime.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending was a bit weak but I just wanted to finish it, sorry.


End file.
